1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) image and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of displaying a 3D image for increasing a display quality of a 3D image and a display apparatus for performing the above-mentioned method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. Recently, the LCD that displays the 3D image has been developed since demands for the 3D image has been increased in various industrial fields such as games, movies and so on.
Generally, the 3D image display apparatus displays the 3D image using binocular parallax between left and right eyes of human. For example, since two eyes of human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at the different angles are inputted to the brain of human. Thus, the observer may watch the 3D image to recognize the stereoscopic image through the display apparatus.
The stereoscopic image display apparatus is classified into a stereoscopic type 3D display using glasses and an auto-stereoscopic type 3D display without using glasses. The stereoscopic type includes a passive polarized glasses type using a polarized filter glasses having a different polarized axis according to two eyes, and an active shutter glasses type using glasses which sequentially open and close a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter respectively synchronized with the image signal to be displayed.
The passive polarized glasses type uses the polarized filter selectively passing the 3D image for a left-eye frame image and a right-eye frame image, so that a luminance of the 3D image may be decreased. In addition, in the shutter glasses type, a liquid crystal (“LC”) response time may be important to improve a crosstalk of the left-eye frame image and the right-eye frame. An improvement in the LC response time is limited. To solve this problem, a backlight unit is driven with a global blinking method so that the crosstalk of the left-eye frame image and the right-eye frame image may be improved. However, the global blinking method may decrease the luminance of the 3D image.